


Hurt

by LauraB1983NL



Series: Winters War [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, cognitive behavioral conditioning, threats of genital torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraB1983NL/pseuds/LauraB1983NL
Summary: A traumatic event happens for Julia without control over her powers.
Series: Winters War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!
> 
> It isn't really necessary to read this part. Reason why I have written this is just in case you, as a reader, wonder what happened to the main character when you read more into the story.  
> See it as an extra. This scene happens between chapter 15 and 16 of Some Kind Of Monster.

She opened her eyes but all she could see was darkness. She tried to reach up for the blindfold, but no matter how hard she struggled, her hands wouldn't move. They were bound at the wrists by a coarse material that dug into her skin whenever she tugged her arms down. In the background she heard male chuckles which she doesn’t recognize. She swallowed down her fear as her heartbeat sped up slightly. Then she felt a bare hand on her bare skin and goosebumps appeared on her body by the touch. She was confused when she felt the rough skin on her own.

‘Who is touching me?? What happened to my powers,’ she thought.

The hand squeezed her breast, hard. It was painful and she wanted to scream but was too scared and surprised to make a sound. She clenched her jaw instead while her heart started racing. The fingers trailed from her breast to her collarbone and the hand grabbed her jaw. In a movement it opened her mouth and something got shoved inside it.

‘What is this? A sausage?’

She decided to put her teeth in it. She heard a man crying out his pain and a punch against her cheekbone followed. Julia wished she could break free and take away the life of her intruder. In the background she heard another man laughing. She got scared as she heard the unfamiliar laugh. 

“Not funny, Lex!” she heard a man screaming, probably the one she bit.

A hand grabbed the blindfold and ripped it off her head. Julia could see a blond man, green-brown eyes, slightly tanned by the sun. He used the blindfold to cover up her mouth.

“I hope this would keep you from biting,” he snarled as he tied up the bandage.

He cupped her face roughly.

“Yeah, this will work,” he said with a smile on his face as he went off the bed.

Julia looked up and saw she was tied up with black ropes. Then she saw she was in a room that was furnished in the style of the 40’s with mahogany furniture. Across the bed was a dresser with a mirror. In the mirror she could see she was naked and wore an inhibitor collar. She sighed annoyed as she looked away from it. 

_That’s why my powers are off._

Tears of anger and anxiety welled up in her eyes. At this moment she wished she could use her powers she had hated from the moment she discovered them.

He ripped off the blindfold from her mouth.

“You know what? Second chance. Don’t you dare bite me this time,” he commanded and once again shoved himself in her mouth.

She clenched her teeth around his dick again as a payback. She wants this to be stopped and this is the only manner to let them know it’s enough. Once again, he screamed out, removed his cock out of her mouth and held her in a strong chokehold. Julia was gasping for air.

“You fucking bitch!” he yelled at her. “You'll pay for that!!”

He lifted her up by holding her throat and smacking her against a wall. He opened a drawer of the dresser next to them and took out a knife. In one movement he cut through the ropes binding her ankles. He tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but Julia protested by kicking his hand away. She needs to get rid of him. Then he placed the blade along her jaw.

“You better stop or else I’ll shove this thing in your cunt,” he threatened.

Out of fear, Julia stopped. Something inside her mind told her it has no use to fight against these men. She started to surrender herself. He smiled at her.

“Good girl.”

He wrapped her legs around his waist again. He entered her quickly, too quickly. Julia groaned as tears welled up in her eyes. He started to thrust harder and faster, as Julia screamed out her pain. He was thrusting her so hard against the wall, she could almost feel the wall breaking behind her. His hand tightened around her throat again and she started to choke. Seconds later he went limp against her as he was taking his breath. Then he let her go and Julia fell on the floor, coughing and gasping.

“Your turn, Lex.”

“With pleasure,” Lex approved, removing his hand from his member now that he didn’t have to pleasure himself while he waited.

Julia was on her knees as she caught her breath. Lex grabbed her hips and entered her from behind. His manhood felt bigger and was more painful.

“It hurts!” Julia cried out. “Please don’t do this.”

He grabbed her hair and pulled at it so he could make eye contact.

“Sure I do,” he growled with a smile and thrusted hard. “Just give Daddy a good time.”

With each thrust, Julia let out a painful groan. All she wanted at this moment is that everything stops and going back to her cell, where she can sleep. For once she even hoped that the Madame would place her in the memory suppressing machine to wipe out this horrible scene. 

Two minutes later Lex was still doing his job.

“Please stop,” Julia begged in agony.

“Nope, Daddy just got started.”

Her body went into a spasm and she screamed out her orgasm. Lex stopped and pulled himself out. With a rough throw, he turned Julia on her back. Quickly he went into her again and started thrusting again, fast and hard. Julia screamed through her gritted teeth. She looked at the other man through her tears and saw he was sitting in a comfortable chair, enjoying the scene.

“You know. This is way much better than the porn on the internet,” he said with a bright grin on his face, his hands behind his head.

“GET OFF ME!!”Julia suddenly yelled and placed her feet against Lex’s shoulders and kicked him off her.

Lex flew through the air and landed against a wall and on a desk. Julia sat up quickly but was in too much pain to take further actions. She wasn't expecting it when the other man suddenly hit her head with the hilt of the knife. It didn’t knock her out, but the hit was hard enough to daze her. She fell back on the floor.

“You bloody whore!” he snarled at her as he leaned over her, ready to stab the knife through her heart.

“Gentlemen, this is enough!”

He looked aside and saw Daniel Whitehall standing in the doorway. In a blurry view Julia could recognize the vague figure. Her savior is here. Slowly he entered the area and looked around. In the background, Lex got onto his feet, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Please, leave this room. I want to have a word with this lady in private,” Whitehall announced as he gestured the men out.

Lex went over to his pile of clothing and put on his boxers before he collected his belongings. Then the two men left.

Whitehall stood in front of her. Slowly she sat up, trying to ignore the dizzy spells and the pain inside her body. Her view became sharper. She looked at him and smiled. While looking at him she almost forgot about every physical pain.

“You’re here?” she whispers, a single tear sliding down her cheek. “You’re really here?”

She felt relieved to see him in person. Knowing he was coming to the rescue.

“Of course, my precious.” His smile was more reassuring than any words. “I will always come for you.”

Two HYDRA soldiers passed Whitehall, moving quickly to kneel by Julia’s side.

“They hurt me,” she sobbed, realization finally sank into her mind. She started to cry. “They hurt me so badly!”

“Shh, don’t cry. Don’t let them show you’re hurt.”

The soldiers released Julia from her bonds, helping her to her feet when she struggled to stand. Even with their help, Julia’s legs betrayed her and she needed to lean on their shoulders. She flinched slightly as pain stabbed through her lower abdomen.

Whitehall stepped to stand before her, wiping away the tears on her cheeks with a tissue. 

"Now you know what love is. It is unreasonable, a plague that falls on us without meaning or explanation."

Nothing was making any sense to Julia. She could barely concentrate on his words, pain wracking her body and dizziness stealing her sight. It was all becoming too much and she could feel bile rising within her, another searing pain amongst many.

"Love is a disease, a pathogen that strikes good men and women without reason," Whitehall's voice rose as he continued to preach.

Her gaze remained unfocused, staring into the distance. His words were the only thing that made any sense. 

_So, this is what love was. No wonder it was so terrible_ , she thought.

She felt rough hands cup her face and Whitehall’s stern, cold blue eyes filled her vision.

“Don’t you agree with me, my precious?”

Julia nodded. He trailed his thumb over her cheekbone where she had a bruise and kissed her forehead before he released her face.

“Bring her to the Memory Suppressing Machine,” Whitehall ordered the soldiers.

Then he turned and left. A moment later the soldiers dragged her out of the area.


End file.
